Water extraction cleaning machines are used for cleaning a variety of surfaces such as carpet, upholstery, bare floors, and the like. Some conventional water extraction cleaning machines have a housing that supports a single cleaning solution supply reservoir. During the cleaning process, the cleaning solution is sprayed onto the surface to be cleaned and then a vacuum removes at least a portion of the solution along with dirt entrained in the solution.
One problem with these conventional extraction cleaning machines is that only one cleaning solution can be carried within the housing, while different stains, spots, or other types of soiling can require different types of cleaning solutions. Accordingly, during a single cleaning operation, one may encounter a spot that is not extracted by the current cleaning solution. Thus, to properly extract the spot, the cleaning solution within the housing must be changed. To change cleaning solutions, one solution must be removed from the housing and a second solution must be introduced to the housing. This process of removing one solution and introducing another solution can be inefficient and inconvenient to the user.